Worm That Walks
Unnatural Creatures Worms that walk are unnatural abominations formed of swarms of insects given collective consciousness by magic. Generally created either by accidental confluences of magic in the Underdark or by spellcasters with a need for hardy and versatile minions, most people find them deeply unsettling even if their true nature is not apparent. They glide silkily along the ground carried by hundreds of tiny legs and don't quite turn to look at things as they should. If they leave the Underdark, they almost always adopt a disguise for fear of attack from fearful people on the surface. They are hard to kill, and more nimble than a casual observer would expect. Some live to ancient ages, the only cap on their age is how well they can maintain their swarm. An Alien Mind Worms that walk are not naturally inclined to be excellent at socializing with anything that isn't a cloud of insects, their rasping buzzing voices and strange presence tends to put people off. They have a hard time understanding people, often choosing to focus on their swarm, however those that do form bonds with others don't regret it. Worms that walk are young on average, while they may be hardy, they can only take so much abuse and they often find themselves on the receiving end of it. Due to their nature, they don't tend to have or be accepted into any society, if they do they're often found in large cities where they can keep to themselves and blend in with the other strange folk. A Hungry Spirit Worms that walk hunger for life first and foremost, acutely aware of the health of their swarm and what it needs to be maintained. Worms that walk live short lives, shunned and attacked by frightened people or simply thrown to the wolves by whoever raises them. Most worms that walk that go adventuring do so to sate their appetite, be it literal or an appetite for experience and knowledge. Worm That Walks Names Being an artificial race, worms that walk rarely follow any specific naming convention. they usually gravitate towards the first word they heard or they simply take whatever name they find interesting, or whatever name was given by whoever made them or somebody they encounter on their journeys. Worm That Walks Names: Ant, Ash, Beetle, Bug, Dirt, Disgusting, Guard, Infestation, Insect, Larva, Maggot, Parasite, Pile, Roach, Rock, Scorpion, Scum, Stone, Swarm, Task, Wood, Work, Worker, Worm. Racial Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. Age. Worms that walk are frequently young, having only been alive for three or five years and can live indefinitely. However, many worms that walk claim to be ancient, having been alive for centuries. Alignment. Worms that walk tend to be neutral, though if they are raised for a purpose they are generally the same alignment as their master. Size. Worms that walk fluctuate in size depending on the health of their swarm but cannot reach past certain sizes before the magical bonds that keep them sentient begin to fray. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Tremorsense. Worms that walk have detailed but limited tremorsense, able to pinpoint any source of vibrations within 10 feet of them. Swarm. Worms that walk can occupy another creature's space and vice versa, the swarm can also move through any opening large enough for a tiny insect. When reduced to half of your maximum hit points or below, your size is small and you have disadvantage on strength checks, your speed is also reduced by 5 feet. Held Together. Worms that walk have difficulties lifting heavy objects. For the purposes of using weapons, you count as a small creature. Hard To Pin Down. When attacked, you may spend your reaction to part the swarm, giving yourself resistance to slashing and piercing damage until the start of your next turn. You also have advantage on checks to avoid being grappled and checks to break out of being grappled. Swarming Attack. Your many chittering mandibles and ready stingers are a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. You use your Dexterity modifier for attack rolls using this weapon. If you hit with it, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d4 + your Dexterity modifier, instead of the normal bludgeoning damage for an unarmed strike. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and one extra language of your choice. Naturally born worms that walk typically learn Undercommon while lurking in the Underdark, though if they're born to a master they may know another language. Worms that walk speak in an unsettling buzzing and rasping voice.